I Wonder If I Care As Much
by Paperbackwriter22
Summary: "The tears that I have shed by day, give relief and wash away..." (AC/DC) Book Two
1. Chapter One

"I...guess it...doesn't really matter anymore," Angus whispered, casting his eyes a different direction. Images of Sherrie replayed in his mind compelling him to drop any ideas he stored. Images of Travis-though his blood burned at the thought-silenced any confessions. Their hearts were pledged to other people, and the bonds would not break on account of him.

Two arms tightened around his neck, his own wrapping around her waist again. Her hair was toyed about in his fingers, although he was hardly aware of it. A kiss was planted on her head but quickly taken back as the other resident returned outside with a plate of sandwiches and another of...crabs? Angus kept his eyes on him as Hannah lifted her head and turned around. He could feel her smiling at him. "I got lunch here, we can head to the backyard to sit while we eat."

"Thank you, Travis. Come on, Angus," Hannah said removing herself from Angus' lap. Her hands brushed out the wrinkles from her sweater only for one to reach out to him. Slowly he took it, lacing his fingers with hers. She didn't withdraw as they followed Travis around the house to the back, but he couldn't help but notice the flinch when he accepted her offer. Perhaps he had grabbed her too rough. His hold loosened and he was seated in a chair pulled out for him at a long white table under a red umbrella, opened for the occasion. Plates were passed around and the platters as well.

"I hope you like seafood, Angus, I didn't know we were having company today," Travis said, tucking a napkin in his collar. Angus raised an eyebrow at the man across from him. "Cooked it all myself."

"I don't mind it as long as it's good," Angus replied. "I'll try not to aim at you if I spit it out." Hannah glared at his remark while Travis only laughed.

"You're quite a comedian there," he said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Tell me, what do you do for a living?"

Inspecting his sandwich Angus picked up his glass of water Hannah set in front of him. "I'm a musician," he said taking a drink.

"Oh, for a symphony?"

"I'm in a band."

"Marching?"

"Rock an' roll."

"As a teacher or student?"

"Five guys, playin' 'round the world, guitars, drums an' all that with women at our feet-" Angus choked on his words seeing the expression on the young woman's face. It was enough to break anyone's heart. Excusing himself from talking he took a bite of his sandwich. The flavor was new but not completely foreign to him. He lifted the crust with his finger and saw green leaves with a powdery substance on a meat like patty. But the taste was anything but meat.

"Whoo, you sure know how to make a man laugh," Travis said letting out another laugh. He speared his crab like an expert and Angus followed his actions. Taking a perfect bite he set his fork down and wiped his face with his napkin. Angus had vegetables and butter dribbling down his chin, the crab falling apart. Sparing a glance at Hannah he saw her giggling to herself. He smiled hoping she had forgiven him of his clumsy wording. "I admit that doesn't sound like my kind of living, but hey! It's living!"

"It's a real pain in the ass sometimes, but it's better than work, ya' know?" Angus replied wiping his face off and taking another drink. "So tell me...Travis," he smiled showing, baring his teeth. "What do you do?"

"Served in the army a year or two, then moved here thanks to my cousin's demands. You can never get anywhere with that one," he answered shaking his head. "Now I'm a banker at the local bank. Well, duh," he ended with a laugh. Angus smiled, toasting his glass before taking another drink, wondering if he was allowed a cigarette on the property. The rest of his stuffing was scooped out of the crab and eaten plainly, while his sandwich lay nearly untouched. Hannah had finished much quicker than the other two. Angus assumed she must have been ravenous, though he couldn't help but notice her serving was smaller than theirs as well. Much smaller. Her sandwich was cut in half and her crab wasn't brimming. Angus folded his sandwich in his napkin. "It's not nearly as crazy as the drills but it still calls for high protection. Figured that's why they hired me so quick. Hmm. Don't have to worry about money so much, that's always good." Angus watched Hannah, Travis' words growing foggier by the minute. She rested her head on her fist, fiddling with her spoon she hadn't needed. "Almost bought a house down the road bigger than this one, but I like a good modest house. Something too fancy, you end up drawing attention to yourself." Angus' attention was drawn back to the other man, noticing a slight pull in his tone. "I assume as a musician, you have a good place of your own?"

"Uh, an apartment. Back in Aussie. Nothin' special, but it accommodates two," Angus replied shooting Hannah a look. She hadn't noticed. Travis patted a hand on the table, mouth agape.

"Australia, is that right?" Angus nodded. "Should have known by the accent. You've certainly made something of yourself, hasn't he, Hannah?" Her name on his lips stirred something inside him. He'd have blamed the seafood had it not tasted so good. Rich and a good cook. The ring made perfect sense. His gaze landed on Travis' finger where no ring settled.

Hannah smiled brilliantly at Angus, her eyes colored with pride. "He sure has." Angus returned the look, his insides relaxed. "I always knew he would."

"By the way Hannah, I've been thinking..." The conversation had been tuned out, allowing Angus to take a look at the backyard. There was no garden, but a hammock tied by two large trees rested in one corner while a shaded bench took up another. The lawn was kept, the hedges trimmed, the fence painted. If the house had been bothered to be attended to the same way, this property would have been quite the picture of envy. A bird bath stood right in the middle of it all, but the pool remained dry for the winter, the only water inside being rainfall. "Well, Mr. Angus-"

His attention snapped back at him. "Just-just Angus," he replied quickly. "Mister isn't my cup of tea."

"Oh. Okay, _Angus,_ it's been wonderful having you here, I'm sure Hannah missed you a lot over the years." Angus grimaced as he watched Travis pick his teeth with the toothpick from his sandwich.

"I missed her too."

"I'll bet. She never shuts up about you." Travis' eyes landed on Hannah with an unreadable expression. Angus wished she had sat on his side of the table. "Lunch was fantastic," he continued. "Of course, I cooked it, I should know. Will we be having you over again sometime?"

"I don't have to leave just yet, I still have-"

"Oh nonsense, Hannah has to get back to her work I'm sure, and I've got a meeting uptown and-"

"Actually," Angus interrupted harsher than he intended, but he didn't take it back. "I was hopin' Hannah would come with me, on a walk. There's some...catchin' up to do, ya' know. That is, if it's all the same..." His attention landed directly at Hannah who's spoon had clattered upon the table. "...with her."

Her cheeks had pinked as she glanced back and forth at the two men. Travis didn't object but didn't smile either. His mouth was too full of toothpick to make anything other than a Halloween grimace. Hannah slowly stood up from the table, making her own decision. "I can go for a while, the flowers won't miss me." Travis simply shrugged after the young woman stood next to her friend, a grin on his face.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back before dinner." Hannah nodded, turning around to walk out to the front with Angus. He had picked up his napkin and saluted Travis before heading off. In a big, exaggerated movement, he stretched his arm behind Hannah and rested it on her shoulders.

Hannah closed the gate behind her, locking it tight. They meandered down the sidewalk through the neighborhood, the sun shining good and well on them now. Angus took a good look at his companion. "You're taller."

"I told you I would be," she replied smiling.

"Not by much," he observed. "I was hopin' it was your shoes."

"Was your lunch okay? I know sometimes he overdoes it-"

"It was fine," Angus assured, squeezing her shoulder. He took out a cigarette box and lighter. "Want one?"

Hannah shook her head. "You know the answer." Angus grinned replacing the items in his pocket.

"Just thought I'd ask. Does he always make food that fancy?" Hannah smiled.

"Not always, just on special occasions. He's got a high chance at the track today and was in a good mood all morning."

"He goes to the track?" Angus asked wrinkling his nose. "Which one, the moose race?"

Hannah laughed in such a way that spun his heart around. It's not like he's never heard it before, what made this one special? "Well, actually um..." She leaned in closer to him. "He goes to hog races."

"Hog races?" Angus started giggling through his teeth. "This fella races hogs?"

"They're not his, he just bets on 'em. Occasionally greyhounds." Angus stopped laughing. "Normally he doesn't do so well but he says he's got a chance this time. With four of the five of them being overweight, he says."

"Greyhounds too?" The young woman nodded. "Hmm. I guess neither one is all that great, huh?"

"I don't like it at all," she announced. "That's actually where he's headed right now, his little 'meeting'. But he doesn't-" Angus tripped over his shoe as Hannah suddenly stopped walking, and speaking. Simply she stared off ahead of her. "Never mind, I can't get through to him." Shaking her head she continued walking. Angus quickened his pace.

"What was that he made anyway?"

"You don't know what a sandwich is, Angus?"

"No, I've just never had one like that before, was a little fancy for me."

"It's his special eggplant and Parmesan, he makes it about once a month. And of course he made crabs too, as he does every so often." Angus offered up his napkin to her.

"Hey, you still hungry? I noticed you didn't eat very much."

"Oh, thank you, but it's really not my favorite, it's definitely more his thing." Angus frowned slightly and with a shrug, he tossed the sandwich over the fence of some random house, the contents spilling all over the grass. They continued their walk across the street. Angus cracked a grin when Hannah's stomach roared after their talk of food. Removing his arm from her shoulders he grasped her hand, gently this time, and pulled her down the street.

"Come on, let's get you some normal food."

"You don't know your way," she reminded him with a smile.

"I'll find it then." The man hurried her along, heading for the nearest bus stop.

"Where's Malcolm?" Hannah asked, assuming Angus hadn't come alone.

"Pukin' his guts out."

"Oh," was all she said.

* * *

The lights had been dimmed for date night at the restaurant. It wasn't too busy, but a popular spot nonetheless. It had taken them longer than intended to find a place, and soon it was early evening. Luckily their pizza was ready quicker than intended and they found a booth in the corner to eat at.

Angus smiled as the girl across him tore at the food, obviously hungrier than he thought. It almost concerned him when she reached for her fifth slice. But, not one to toy with food himself, he didn't ask. "So. How've you been?"

"Alright," she swallowed before taking another bite. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, ya' know. "'T's why I'm here now, actually." Hannah finished the piece in record time and grabbed her water to wash it down.

"Tell me about all that," she said setting her cup down. "Where'd this come from, I mean, nine years is a long time, you would think you'd have just..." He leaned in closer to hear her. Hannah only shrugged. "I don't know, moved on."

"I can't exactly forget my childhood friend, now can I?" he asked with a smile. "Malcolm's the one who thought of it, actually, I shouldn't take his credit. I shouldn't take the credit of the band either I guess. It's his after all."

"You're both in the same band?"

"Yeah, he asked me a while ago. Found some swell guys to make the rest of it, an' used a quick break to come here. Well, Mal and I anyway. The guys stayed back."

"It's too bad Mal couldn't be here now, I miss him too." Angus took a sip from his drink, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm sure the idea of food is sittin' real well with him."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say your housemate cooks seafood better than others," he laughed. In his heart he felt bad for his brother, but the tuna was his idea. "I suggested pizza, but he wouldn't listen."

"We wouldn't be here then I guess," Hannah said looking at the atmosphere around her. A pool table attracted quite a crowd, and the bar ahead of them was filling up. She snapped her head toward her hand, on which another was placed.

"I'd find someplace to take you," he whispered. She quickly averted his gaze and stared at her lap. Angus sighed and brushed his thumb over her fingers. "Guess I can't say to you I haven't made any new friends either." She cocked her head.

"New friends?"

"With a band an' all, you get...some very interested in your work kinds of people, most of them are ladies you know, and..." Angus tilted his head back and forth trying to explain. "Some come an' go, others come an' stay...for a bit-"

"You have a girlfriend?" Hannah asked in a quiet tone. Angus cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't quite say that, though, she lives with me. And...she's been livin' with me for a while. She, she came on tour with us you understand. The boys tease me about her but...what can they say? They can't get a girl to stay longer than five minutes." Angus laughed at his crude joke, unsure if Hannah made the connections or not. She seemed to, but ignored them the same. Her face looked away from him and back down to her lap where it stayed for a while. The man felt remorse for maybe causing that face, and it only grew as he felt the slightest bit happy that she should feel jealous for him.

"What's her name?" she whispered.

"Sherrie." Hannah nodded and was just about to remove her hand from underneath his when he gently grabbed it. "Look, I just wanna let you know what's been goin' on, I'm-sorry if this kind of talk makes you uncomfortable. You never seemed the type to...share men with other people."

"It's-the life of a band I guess," she sighed taking her hand away. "Should have expected you two to jump in, I know what flirts you both were."

"Flirts, huh?" Angus moved his eyebrows up and down making Hannah laugh. "Did Miss Jackson ever tell ya' I'd stay after class and wash the chalkboard for her? Washed it real good and proper."

"Ew! That didn't happen!"

"Oh, I remember it quite well."

"She'd never let you touch anything in her class I'm sure." Her face fell. "Besides, I-probably left before she got the chance."

"I heard about that, what happened?"

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "Got tired."

"Of?" Angus raised an eyebrow.

"Tired of working for something that means nothing to me. Of course when I came here I had to finish off what I started but I skipped out on college. My mom was rather mad." Angus took another drink and stirred the straw around.

"So...what do you do now?"

"Art, writing, music-"

"Music?"

"I uh, play a little piano-"

"Really?" She nodded. "You should show me sometime, I'd like to hear you play."

"I'm sure I'm not as good as you," she said rubbing her wrist. Angus smiled.

"That's all right, I'm not the best pianist to ever tickle the ivory. Hell, I'm not the best guitarist in the world either."

"I'd beg to differ," Hannah smiled.

"Nah, Mal is much better than I am. You ought to hear us play, then you can judge for yourself."

"You said you're on tour?" Angus nodded. "That's great! Where are you guys?"

"We're in Manchester right now, soon we'll be in London, then Paris, few more stops then back home where we go on break. It was a small one, just Australia an' Europe this time." A group of people passed their table to leave, and only then did they realize how empty the building seemed. "I'll be glad to get back home."

"I wish I could go home," Hannah mumbled. Angus nearly jumped up and offered to take her back, but restrained himself when he figured she meant Australia. After a minute of silence she shook her head. "What's your band called?"

"I don't suppose you remember Margaret?" She shook her head again. "My sister. She came up with the name after seein' it on her sewing machine. AC/DC."

"Oh, I've heard of you! Sometimes they got you playin' on the radio or your albums are in the store." Angus felt his cheeks grow hot at the recognition.

"You listen to us?"

"When I can. Travis doesn't love rock and roll music, and he's never really been an album listener. If he's home and some rock song comes on the radio he switches it."

"What if you were listening to it?" Angus asked with a firm tone. Hannah only shrugged. "I'd tell him to fuck off, and get his own radio."

"It's good you don't live with him then." Another group of people and a couple made their exit from the restaurant and Angus stood from the booth after they passed.

"Well, my lady. Dinner was fun, talkin' to you even better, and I'd like it if it didn't end so soon. Would you care to join me..." He extended his arm to her with a cheeky grin. "...on part two of our little reunion date?" Hannah stood as well and looped her arm with his.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Car after car drove by on the foggy streets down the hill. Horns played the music of the night in the city, while Nature played her song in the woods behind them. Up on the hill they sat, on a bench of metal and wood. The moon washed the Earth in silver while flashing signs and streetlights illuminated the view below. Sometime during all the stargazing, Hannah had leaned her head on Angus' shoulder, in result leaving him no choice but to wrap an arm around hers. With the sun long gone down, a playful breeze ghosted their faces inciting them to nuzzle into the closest warmth possible, even if that meant each other. After a good hour of watching the world go by, Hannah spoke.

"So you have a guitar now?" she asked with curiosity. Angus shifted in his spot.

"Sure do, the same one I've been wantin' since I was born, an' I couldn't be prouder of myself," he beamed.

"How'd you do it?" Angus looked down at her.

"Huh?"

"Where on Earth did you get the money for it?" Again, he shifted in his seat, his hand unconsciously playing with the girl's hair.

"Well, uh, I sorta got a job."

"You did?"

"After I quit school the next year, I got a job to do somethin' with my life. My folks weren't the happiest clams when I told them what it was, an' it was all Mal could do to keep from laughin' at me," he explained, a slight chuckling here and there. His demeanor ignited her interest, and she straightened herself out to hear him.

"Care to explain? You didn't become some...exotic dancer to pay for it, did ya'?" Angus' laugh was louder than he intended.

"No! No, but my mum probably thought it was close enough. It...was at a men's magazine company."

"Men's magazines?" Hannah narrowed her eyes.

"I guess they could be more for women, or...I suppose some men do prefer...anyway," he said shaking his head. "I was only the printer for the magazines, I never took part in it." Hannah's eyes soon widened as the realization set in.

"Of all the jobs offered to a young boy, you take that one?" she laughed. Angus laughed with her, covering his face with his free hand.

"The pay was good, an' as soon as I got my guitar, I busted outta there. Now, look where I am today. Just as I said," he said resting his hand on his knee. "An investment." The two continued to gaze at the stars above them, each one winking at the pair. A night bird scurried out from a tree above them, startling them a moment. Angus stole a sideways glance at the ring. It was dull in comparison to the stars above, and the city lights below. As much as he hated to look at it, the least he could do was offer his best wishes. "So uh-" He cleared his throat. "When uh, when is it?"

"When's what?"

"The, ya' know." He pointed at her ring, unsure if she saw the gesture. "The wedding."

"What wedding?" Angus felt his cheeks heat up again, dreading his constant need to clarify what he detested saying. Hannah might as well have been so clueless on purpose.

"Y-yours."

"Mine? I have no idea, I haven't even found a man yet." Angus frowned. His arm around her shoulder picked up her hand, fiddling his fingers over her own and brushing a thumb across her ring. "Oh! That's just a promise ring, I'm not engaged to anyone," she explained. The weight of the world was removed from the man's shoulders. He couldn't help but make absolutely sure.

"What about your little housemate, Trevor?"

"Travis?"

Angus looked down and spread his hands out. "Does it matter?" Hannah sighed in response.

"My mom kicked me out of the house, Angus." Her words cut his heart like a sword. "I refused to go to college and she wouldn't have a kid like me on her hands. She kicked me out."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I never knew all that."

"It's alright, you couldn't have," she dismissed. "But, she couldn't have God hold a stone over her head like that, so she called Travis over when the army wasn't working for him. She's his cousin."

"I see..."

"So, I've been living there with him. He unfortunately makes most of the money, so I can't just pack up an' go. I'd love to though," she mumbled under her breath. Angus pulled at his collar.

"Then...what's the ring for?" Hannah studied the ring on her finger, each sparkle less luminous when she turned it over.

"I promised my mom I'd stay with him. I...promised I wouldn't leave him, because she knows I'm safe there and doesn't want me off with some...promiscuous lover." The man snorted into his hand, but quickly regained his composure. Hannah smiled to herself. "It's silly, now that I think of it. But...a promise is a promise."

"Yeah..." Angus sighed, gazing at the city ahead of them. "A promise is a..." He once again felt a deep remorse in his heart, pulling the strings. "Hey, about-you leavin' an' all, I want to say, I'm real sorry for gettin' after you, ya' know. I mean, I ignored ya', ya' know, an' I heard you tried to call me on the phone-"

"I'm sorry for not just coming down to your place instead. I mean, was I really that scared of your reaction?" Hannah asked kicking her feet back and forth. Her hands took their places at her lap, one hand clapped over the other one. With the cold air returning to her cheeks, she buried her nose in Angus' shoulder again, nuzzling into him. "I really missed you," she repeated. Taking her arm in his lap he rolled her sleeve up, lightly running his fingers up and down her skin.

"I missed you too," he whispered. Even in the sterling glow, her arms couldn't be seen by the man, had he even been looking at them anyway. His eyes were closed, relaxing in the winter air. Hannah stayed still a few minutes, then sharply pulled her arm away. He also hadn't realized he was hurting her. Angus' eyes snapped open to look at her, her body turned away from him, her sleeve pulled back down. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." Her arms were crossed over her body, one hand reaching up to move a lock of hair behind her ear. A second hand reached out to help, gently tracing her cheek with his finger. Curled up into a ball, she rubbed her now covered arm and sighed. "I'm just...cold."

Instantly a jacket was placed over her shoulders. Each arm was escorted through the sleeves, the fabric now completely warming her up. With heat rising to her cheeks she stared at her companion, a shrug as a response. "I've been doin' all I can to keep that jacket on all day, don't you dare give it back." Hannah's body rotated around so she faced the city below, and quietly leaned back on the bench. The two were silent for the longest fashion, when Angus brought his wrist up to the light. "Huh. It's already ten."

"Ten?!" Hannah shot up from her spot on the bench, staring down at him. Giving a half smile in return, he spread his arms out on the bench.

"Is that a problem?"

"I should have been back hours ago by now!" Angus sat up.

"Why's that? What concern is it of his that you're gone?" Hannah frowned at his apathy.

"He's my guardian, he has to know where I am!"

"No he doesn't. Besides, he knows you're with me."

"That doesn't work with him! He said he'd be back before dinner, and here I am with you having already eaten dinner, out in the middle of nowhere-"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Angus mused. The girl in front of him ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe to you it's not but..." Reluctance to take her home was only the result from having a good time. Sighing, he stood from the bench and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, at least let me take you home, then."

"You know your way?" The man smiled and again spread his arms out.

"I'll find it."

* * *

Their arms looped together, the wind brushing their hair back, their cheeks painted carnation from the cold, they walked down the moonlit street. Dogs commenced their late conversations of barks and howls, occasionally a great whine. The latticed arch came into view around the corner, slowing their pace. Darkened by shadows on the porch, Travis sat on the top step, a cigar in his hand. His eyes dotted their path to the gate, focusing when they stopped. Hannah's eyes met his, and she looked away in guilt.

Travis stood from the porch and sauntered their direction, a hand in his pocket. Under the streetlamp his face grew darker. Hannah cornered herself into Angus, the shorter man holding her secure. Looking back and forth between them, Travis cocked his head, wagging his cigar. "Where have you been?"

"We went out for a bit," Angus answered for her, standing as tall as his legs allowed him.

"I waited all evening for you, and almost missed dinner."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," Hannah muttered. Angus glared at the eyes Travis rolled.

"You had me waiting for hours."

"I'm sorry!" Travis sighed and took a quick drag.

"You can't just run off like that," he said quietly, glaring at her.

"You knew she was with me, what's the bother about it?" Angus asked stepping between the two. The taller man lifted a hand to stop him from getting closer as if the fence wasn't enough.

"I think you've had enough of her for one night, wouldn't you agree, son?" Stepping forward to spite him, he clenched the gate door with his hands, leaning forward to get his point across, but his feet only hovered above the ground when the door slightly gave in.

"I've been without her long enough, I think I deserve a day with her to talk, wouldn't you say? _Travis?"_ Hannah pulled him off the gate before it fell, the taller man fixing any dents he could see in what little light he had with his fingers. Angus' eyes softened when he saw the girl's; colder, and darker. He would have dismissed it as being the hour it was had the other man not been standing there. A natural disaster could sweep them away and it'd be his fault. Calmly, Travis undid the latch on the gate.

"I'm sorry for my unexpected behavior, but the meeting uptown didn't go as well as I thought..." The gate door swung open, Angus disturbed by its presence on his leg. "Lost a couple hundred on counterfeit bills handed in to us by a local rat. Man we gave them to ain't too happy with us an' we owe him big time."

"That's the second time this month!"

"Hey, I didn't ask for your judgement," Travis snapped. Angus' heart throbbed when he saw Hannah flinch at the volume thrown at her. His hand settled on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it, assuring her with his presence. The man sighed again, relaxing his shoulders so his size greatly diminished. He looked almost normal. "I'm sorry. Just a bad day."

"You always say that," Hannah muttered.

"I mean it this time, just had a bad day is all. Come on, I'm freezing out here, let's go."

"Wait!" Hannah stepped away from him and removed the jacket from around her sweater. Instantly Angus was holding it, lifting his gaze to meet hers. She stood there before him, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Thank you, Angus. It was great to see you again." He couldn't help the smile.

"Anytime," he beamed. "I mean it too, anytime you want to meet up again...I'll be right here waitin'..."

"I think you should finish your tour first, and maybe let Malcolm recover from his poor menu choices," Hannah laughed. "I'd be thrilled to see him again."

"As he would you." Travis cleared his throat loud enough to be a bother. Angus' smile dropped as did Hannah's, the girl eyeing the burning cigar in his hand. "I'm sure I could arrange somethin', might just stop by again tomorrow. Can I?"

"If we're not too busy, we both have a lot of work to do-"

"Pardon my rudeness, but I wasn't askin' you," Angus interrupted as calm as he could. Travis closed his eyes and turned around in impatience. While he replaced the jacket on his own shoulders, Hannah cleared her throat.

"Sure, yeah, I'd be happy if you came back." The two shared a smile, then got close enough to share a hug, They both still smelled of pizza and old park bench, but neither one cared. A hand reached up to rub circles on the girl's back, a voice humming softly. She was so small, one could easily assume that meant fragile, but he knew better. He knew she could throw a punch if she needed to. Nevertheless, he cradled her with absolute care.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Bright an' early." Angus groaned.

"Back up a bit, I'm not much of a morning man." Hannah laughed.

"Okay, bright an' tardy," she snickered to herself. Angus smiled in return tightening his hold. After another minute they separated, Hannah crossing the boarder between the world and her home. Swiftly it closed, Travis locking it behind them. A wide palm wrapped around her wrist and led her inside, the front door also closing swiftly, Hannah wishing Angus one last goodbye.

"Goodbye," he whispered, staring at the house in front of him. He was much colder now than he'd been all night, and he was tempted to put the blame on Travis again. But this time he wasn't here to take it. Hannah was also absent, and he realized that was what caused him to shiver. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket, silently thanking Hannah that she hadn't tossed them when she had possession of them, he lit one up. Using the best sense of direction he had and the streetlamps, he headed to his hotel.


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh...shit."

"Mal?" The door closed behind him at average level, but to the man on the couch it was the fall of Rome. Taking his jacket and throwing it on the kitchen counter he made his way to the living room. Sprawled on the couch was another short man, a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow under his head. Upon seeing, and hearing Angus enter, he moved the pillow to cover his face. "Whaddya doin', Mal?"

"Dyin'," he answered curling himself into a ball. Rows of medicines lined the coffee table along with several empty glasses of water. Angus took a seat on the couch across from his brother, laughing a bit to himself. The cigarette was pulled from his teeth and replaced with a smile. The mound on the couch hardly moved. "I feel wasted."

"Glad it's you an' not me," Angus said, his weight pressing back on the furniture. Malcolm rolled over and threw the pillow off his head, groaning. Two glasses stood in the line of fire and clattered to the ground. "Would have missed my date."

"You'd call it a date?"

"Took her out a few spots, dinner included," Angus said matter-of-factly. A hand reached up to push his hair back from his forehead. "I'd say I went on a date."

"Mmmm. How'd it go?"

"Tee-rific," he answered setting his cigarette in an ashtray, propping his feet on the coffee table. Malcolm frowned at the shoes in his face but held his peace all the same. He blindly reached for a glass of water and finally turned to look to see the only one left was a foot away from his grasp. "Couldn't be better."

"How's she doin'?" Malcolm asked sitting up. The conversation guided his mind away from his ill state and bettered his attitude. His double dosage of medicine was working wonders too.

"She's alright, was doin' some gardening when I got there."

"What for?"

"Dunno, just diggin' some plants out it looked like, didn't ask." Malcolm nodded as he yawned, eager to rest from his day of ill fortune. "You wanna rest? I can leave if ya' want."

"Nah, I can stay up."

"You sure? We can talk tomorrow, you can see her yourself."

"Shut yer mouth an' keep talkin'," Malcolm grinned. Angus laughed as he removed the watch from his wrist. It was ten forty five. It really wasn't that late, Travis was overreacting. He furrowed his brow as the memory of her tiny wrist enveloped that hand. Her downcast eyes like a puppy getting scolded, her disappointment when her house marked their final steps. Something stirred within him. "..."

Angus snapped his head up to see Malcolm's expectant stare. "Hmm?" Malcolm shook his head.

"Where have you been, I've been callin' your name five days now." The watch was tossed on an empty side table.

"Right here, Mal. Now what were you sayin'?"

"I asked what you did." Tossing his thoughts back and forth in his head kept Angus silent for a few minutes. "Snog?"

"Not hardly," he finally answered. "It's like I said. Took her out to dinner, saw the sights, had a ball." He thumbed at the kitchen off to the side. "Any Cola left?"

"You can check, but your chances are slim. 'Cause I've just been so keen on soft drinks lately," Malcolm replied with a wry smile.

"Jus' stick with your ginger ale, Mal, it'll do you a lot of good." Angus took a bottle from the fridge and returned to his spot on the couch. "How've you been?"

"Fabulous. Fuckin' fabulous."

"Yeah?" Angus grinned.

"'M sore as hell, an' bored as hell. Been waitin' for you to come home for hours."

"Waiting for me?" Angus asked batting his eyelashes. Malcolm laughed and Angus set his drink on the coffee table. "Sorry about that, Mal. Lost track of time."

"It's alright, don't worry about it," he sniffed. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"You'll have a much better day tomorrow, Mal, I know it."

"You do? Huh. Alright, I'm holdin' you to it... Angus?"

"Hmm?" he replied looking at the carpet.

"Is tomorrow...just another goodbye?" His eyes were on his brother's now. Malcolm had completely sat up now, his feet on the floor, hands crossed in his lap. "Bon's expectin' us back in a few days. Sherrie's waitin' for you..."

"So?"

Malcolm shrugged. "So..."

"Look, we'll go to Hannah's place tomorrow, an' take her around someplace else. No goodbyes there."

"You know what I mean." The brothers stared each other down, Angus' gaze slowly melting into a stone cold glare. "We're on a tour."

The younger man would never admit it, but whenever his brother opened his mouth in those tense minutes, he pouted. Getting his way was a lot more difficult since he became an adult, and Malcolm was never one to make life easier for him. Angus though, never willingly backed down without a fight. "Sure are."

"You see the point then." Angus didn't answer. The negativity in the room brought out a yawn from his mouth, and suddenly he realized how tired he was from the day. Malcolm put a hand to his head, reaching for a glass of water. "Never eatin' that shit again."

"Well, you might have to goin' to Hannah's place." Angus stood from the couch with his drink and made a start for his room. "Trey makes seafood sometimes, his own little, 'specialty'," he said rolling his eyes.

Malcolm turned around quickly. "Trey? Who's Trey?" Angus's finger drew circles on the bottle cap.

"Uh, well..." he laughed then quickly wiped it away. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, you'll meet him tomorrow," he mumbled. Angus continued on his way before Malcolm stopped him.

"Hey, Ang?"

"Yeah."

"...did you, ya' know...tell her?" Angus sighed and shook his head.

"Look, Mal. I'm not sayin' it's not true. But when you look at the facts, the chances are slim. So."

"For God's sake Ang, you're puttin' this off way longer than you need to, ain't ya'?" Angus pouted again. "Got a reason?"

"I was..." Angus racked his brain for something he carried with him from school before he made his escape. His teachers' excuse for being late to class came to mind. "...unavoidably detained." With that, he turned to his room. Malcolm turned back around as well and took a smug sip of water, the only drops left in the glass.

"You're not a fan of this Trey fella are ya'?" Angus stopped just short of his bedroom door. His hand clenched the bottle in his hand, the plastic cracking within his grasp. With a sigh he entered his bedroom and shut the door.

"...piss off."


End file.
